


The Prince Costume

by metaphoricalpluto



Series: Parental/Fmailial Royality au fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Parental Royality, familial royality - Freeform, i love this au, pure fluff, you bet im writing more for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: Patton wants a prince costume like his dad (from an ask game on tumblr)23 - I immediately regret this decision.44 - Is that my shirt?





	The Prince Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Been really loving this parental royality au i have going so have some more writing for that!

“Hey dad? I wanna have a costume like you!” Patton asked as he watched Roman sorting through his outfits for shows in his wardrobe.

“Oh? Which one?” Roman replied, quirking a brow.

“Like the prince one!” The child clarified. “I want to be a prince just like you!”

Roman lifted Patton into the air and held him against his hip. “Why of course! Every prince must have their own costume, especially such a superb prince as yourself!” Patton giggled and hugged his dad. “All we need is some material, a sewing machine and measurements!”

_One shopping trip and a day later…_

“ **I immediately regret this decision.** ” Roman muttered as he sat in the centre of the sitting room, a sewing machine to his right and in front of him sheets of paper were laid out with a rough pattern sketched onto them. Patton had run off to grab the tape measure from the study upstairs and had been gone for some time.

“Patton?” Roman called upstairs, “you alright?”

A distant “yeah” could be heard, and then the thundering of feet going down the stairs. “Don’t run on the stairs Pat!” Roman called out and the feet slowed.

The child rounded the corner and skidded on the wooden floor with his socks, only managing to stay upright by flailing his arms around wildly like a windmill. Roman could only stare.

“Got the tape measure dad!” Patton smiled. Roman was looking at him and trying not to smile.

“Is… **Is that my shirt?** ” the man asked, hiding him grin behind his hand. Patton had obviously raided his wardrobe and pulled out one of his t-shirts. It happened to be the one that was white and had a prince costume design printed onto it that a friend had gotten him as a joke and… Patton was now wearing that extremely baggy shirt.

“Yeah!” Patton put his hands on his hips and smiled triumphantly.

“And why might you be wearing my shirt Patty-cake?” Roman asked.

“Cuz! Gotta’ get into the mood!” he then came and sat to the left of Roman.

Roman ruffled the child’s hair. “Alright. Just for today Little Prince.” Said prince gave out a cheer and looked gleefully up at his father.

“Now, let’s get started on your own costume Prince Patton.”

And thus the next few days were spent measuring, cutting out material and sewing it all together. The end result being a costume Patton could call his own and the two of them could so forth wear their costumes as a duo, as father and son, Prince and Prince.


End file.
